~*~Feelings~*~
by StarWarsgirl
Summary: Val and Tyler go on their first date. How will it work out? And, there are some new kids in town! Though, first the station deals w/ a crisis. Most likely overrated. R&R!
1. The Crisis

Author: Meghan Fitzmartin  
  
Author's e-mail: meghan.fitzmartin@celebration.fl.us  
  
Title: ~*~Feelings~*~  
  
Summery: Val and Tyler go on their first date, with Catie and Jamie. How will it work out? And, there are some new kids in town!  
  
Disclaimers: The characters that you don't recognize aren't mine! And I am not using them for business purposes, yakity shmackety!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~Feelings~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
17-year-old Valerie Lanier sighed as she worked on her paperwork, not the most glamorous job. Intent in her paperwork, she didn't here the normal squeak of the door when her friends Tyler, Jamie, and Hank came in, along with her little sister, Brooke. Tyler put a finger to his lips and motioned for everyone to be quiet. Then, holding up his hand, he counted to three. On three, everyone jumped on her. "What the…!"Val shrieked, surprised. The others laughed and backed away, since Val was shooting pillows at them. "No, it's not enough I SEE people with heart attacks every day, you guys have to give me one!" She sighed, teasingly.  
  
Brooke smiled and sat down next to your sister, giving her a small hug. "But what would life be without us?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
"BORING!" Jamie, Hank, and Tyler announced, as if on cue.  
  
Val laughed, and said, "And a lot more easier!"  
  
"Oh, you stabbed me through the heart!" Jamie said, staggering with a hand over his heart.  
  
Val giggled, along with everyone else. Suddenly, Alex walked in.  
  
"Alright guys, don't you have WORK to do?"  
  
Everyone sighed and reluctantly took the mounds of paperwork Brooke, who was the only one smiling, gave them.  
  
Grabbing his share, Tyler sat down next to Val and started working on the dreaded papers. For a minute the worked in silence, until Jamie started to pick a friendly fight with Brooke about the paperwork. In the midst of the argument, Hank, Tyler, and Val started laughing again.  
  
"You two…." Val started, scolding them playfully. Before she could finish, the alarm rang.  
  
"Oh, great" Jamie said, rushing with the other three to the van.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Val walked in, pale as a sheet. Tyler, as well as Jamie and Hank, followed her. Brooke heard the door and said, "Good! I'm glad you guys are back! I need you to…" Brooke looked up and stopped in mid-sentence. "What's wrong?" she asks, noticing her sister's sickening look.  
  
Val didn't answer, but collapsed onto the couch. Tyler gave her a sympathetic look and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and Val leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes looking like ice  
  
that's about to crack open and water would stream out. Brooke looked at Hank and Jamie for some sort of explanation. Hank motioned for Brooke and Jamie to follow him out.  
  
When they where gone, Val started to cry. Even though, she was a little embarrassed to cry in front of her close friend, she felt she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
Tyler wrapped her arms around Val, holding on as if his life depended on it. He sat, trying to comfort his dear friend, and hopped that it was working, because, to him, it sure didn't seem like he was making any progress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I'm back from hibernating! This is my first story in a looooooooooooong time. Sorry! I've been sooooo busy! (Plus we got a new computer that didn't have Microsoft Word for a while.) So, like I said, I'm back and I'm in the biz!  
  
Yeah, I know this isn't what I said in the summary, but I'm getting to it! Don't rush a great author! *giggle*  
  
Readers, I NEED YOUR HELP! I know what happened, but I want to know what you guys think! Maybe, if it's really good, I'll alter the story and give you some credit! Well, adios! R&R! 


	2. More Feelings

Jamie leaned against the ambulance, thinking. His eyes where welling up with tears, but he could not cry, no matter how close he was to his friends. He had to be the clear thinker. Yeah, right. He watched as Hank told Brooke. Her eyes went wide and all she could manage was a small shriek. She ran into the office, most likely to comfort her older sister. Jamie looked down at the floor, and didn't notice Hank walking over to him.  
  
"Hey Buddy. I'm sorry." Hank said, leaning against the ambulance, next to his friend.  
  
Jamie looked up at his friend. "I don't need your help. I'm fine." And with that, he walked away, leaving a worried Hank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Sorry so short! You'll understand when I put up chapter three, though! ( (Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Yada yada yada) 


	3. New Faces

"OK, remind me again, WHY are we in little old Kingsport?" asked a tall, blond haired, athletic looking guy to a pale guy with spiky black hair and black clothes and to a girl with short, light blond hair wearing black jeans and a yellow turtle neck with a black vest jacket. They where walking out from an airport and waiting for a taxi.  
  
The guy in black sighed and explained to the jock, "We were transferred, Tommy. How hard is that to forget, considering that my genius life is down the tubes."  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hey, I'm nervous, OK? What if something really bad happens while we are away?"  
  
The girl sighed and said to Tommy, a little aggravated, "Tommy! Would you calm down? Home will be just fine without us or the werewolf…"  
  
"Lori!" Tommy whispered, frantically clasping a hand over Lori's mouth. "Don't talk about it OK?" Instead of a simple nod or yes, Lori stepped on Tommy's foot, making him release his hand. "Yow!" Tommy said, trying to keep his noise level down. "So, Merton, who are we staying with?" Tommy asked the guy in black.  
  
"Let's see…" Merton started, taking out a pad of paper. "Lori is staying with someone named Valerie Lanier, Tommy, you are staying with a jock named Tyler Conell, and I am staying with a particularly rebel kind of guy, named Jamie Waite. Hey, isn't Jamie a girl's name?"  
  
Tommy shrugged, taking the paper Merton handed to him, with the address of his host. "Good! A football player!"  
  
Lori sighed and shifted her weight. She glanced at the paper then looked up at her two best friends. "I don't know about this…"  
  
"Lori! Trust me! Everything will be fine!" Merton said, putting his arms around the shoulders of his friends. Lori and Tommy just looked over Merton's head and shook their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Val fluffed up the pillows in the guest bedroom, ready for the girl who'd be coming to stay with the Laniers for awhile. Let's see, what was her name again? Oh, right, Lori Baxter. "Oh, why am I so forgetful?" asked Val out loud, looking around the room. She sighed. Knowing very well why. She glanced through the opened door to her younger sister, who was overseeing the little operation. "Well?" Val asked, somewhat timidly. Brooke gave her a thumbs up sign, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Val screeches, practically running to the door. Maybe this Lori would be able to take her mind off of…  
  
"Hello, I'm Lori Baxter, the transferer?" the girl at the door said. Behind her, where two guys, Merton and Tommy.  
  
Tommy stared at the back of his friend's head, then nudged her slightly. "I don't think 'transferer' is a word, Lori."  
  
Still smiling, Lori jabbed her elbow in Tommy's direction, only it slammed into Merton's ribs. "Ow…" Merton said, doubling over.  
  
Val's eyes widened in alarm, but, after Merton stood up, Val knew it was OK.  
  
"So, you must be Valerie." The jock said from behind his two friends.  
  
"Val. And yes, that's me."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Hi Val. I'm Tommy Dawkins, a friend of Lori's." Tommy said, smiling a little.  
  
Merton walked up and said to his friend's host, "Merton J. Dingle here. Please to make your acquaintance!"  
  
Val grinned a little, amused at this Merton J. Dingle. Tommy and Lori just rolled their eyes. Lori then turned to her host and asked, "Well Val, where should I put my stuff?"  
  
Instantly, Val jumped into hostess mode. "Oh, sorry. The guestroom's this way. Follow me." Then, absentmindedly, lead Lori down the hall.  
  
Brooke, who had been watching this whole meeting, walked to the door, saying to the other two, "Well, I'm sure you both have to get to your hosts. See ya later! Bye!" She then closed the door and started on her homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah, this might be short, too. Sorry I made you waite! LOL, my dad's been on the computer ever since he got outta school, so I haven't had a chance. I've already written the next chapter, and will post soon! Oh, and if anyone can help out, I REALLY need the URL of an IaHB website. If you know one, PLEASE tell me! (BTW: The crossover is with Big Wolf on Campus, just to let you know) 


End file.
